Mi querida Aki
by Misaki Taisho
Summary: Aomine tiene un cancer terminal, en sus ultimos momentos decide escribir una carta para que su hija, Aki, lo recuerde en un reja:Aoki


**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Cuando lei la carta original se me partio el kokoro..y ahora quiero partirselos a ustedes(?)

Llore mucho al editarlo TToTT

* * *

**Mi querida Aki (capitulo Único)**

Odiaba esa clase de lugares y no era por el horrible color blanco o por el olor a medicamentos, no. La cuestión era mucho más simple, odiaba esos lugares porque deprimían a su esposo y aunque le digiera que no era así, él sabía que cuando iba al baño rompía a llorar. Si alguien le preguntara sobre la vida, él hubiera dicho que era un asco pero había momentos de suerte y otros no tanto.

_Tsk! Ya me estoy pareciendo a Midorima, lo único que falta en que mire esa idiotez del horóscopo y que termine mis frases con un "nanodayo"._

Sentí un movimiento en uno de mis costados y me gire para ver una pequeña cabecita de color azul eléctrico.

_Aki_

Su pequeña había pasado por mucho a pesar de tener solo 7 añitos, había tenido un cáncer que, gracias a Midorima y al dinero de Akashi, pudieron tratar pero que había posibilidades de que volviera.

_Espero que no vuelva, Ryota ya sufrió mucho con todo esto._

Giro a la izquierda y miro a su "esposa" que dormía abrazado a su mano izquierda, sonrió al ver que tanto madre como hija tenían la misma costumbre de abrazarlo para dormir.

_Ojala estuviéramos así para siempre._

Miro a la ventana que estaba repleta de flores, cortesía de Takao, y vio un anotador junto con un bolígrafo con la cara de un pato muy feo, seguramente uno de los juguetes de su pequeña, y por un momento se le vinieron a la mente las palabras que Tetsu le había dicho mientras alimentaba al hijo que tuvo con Bakagami.

_Flash Back_

"Aomine-kun"

"¿mmmm? "

"Creo que deberías escribirle algo a Aki-chan, para el futuro, es probable que ella necesite un consejo,de su padre, con respecto a algún tema que no pueda hablar con Kise-kun"

"¿Temas? ¿Como cuáles?"

"No lo sé…, familia, amigos, la vida o el matrimonio…algún tema de esos"

"¡Oe Tetsu! ¡Mi hija no va a casarse hasta que cumpla los 40!"

_Fin del Flash Back_

_Tal vez Tetsu tenga razón y tenga que escribirle algo_

Tomo la pequeña libreta y comenzó a escribir una carta para su pequeña niña.

_Querida Aki:___

_Lo siento, no llegaré a verte crecer tanto como me gustaría. Por favor, no culpes a otras personas o al mundo por esto. Aunque nunca fui alguien que creyera en la suerte, como tu tío Midorima, la vida está llena de golpes de suerte y los míos se están acabando._

_Desearía encontrar las palabras que te hiciesen sentir mejor. Desearía no tener cáncer y que no me tuvieses que ver sufrir tanto como lo haces ahora. Desearía que muchas cosas fuesen diferentes, pero no lo son._

_La mayoría de los papás e hijas tienen décadas para charlar sentados en la mesa de la cocina, calentándose las manos con una buena taza de café, con el papá dando consejos a su niña, mientras ella pone los ojos en blanco. No tendremos esos momentos. No podré llevarte a clase en tu primer día de colegio, recogerte (disparar y golpear al desgraciado) después de tu primera cita, abrazarte cuando te rompan el corazón (en mi caso lo hubiera metido a la cárcel) o aplaudirte cuando te gradúes._

_Pero mientras todavía esté por aquí, voy a intentar darte algunos consejos que te sean útiles en tu vida. Espero que te reconforten. Espero que el cáncer nunca vuelva para que tu vida sea larga, plena y feliz._

**_Colegio_**_  
__Todo el mundo te dirá que es vital que te esfuerces mucho en el colegio. Espero que siempre pongas todo de tu parte. Nunca fui un buen estudiante en el colegio, ¿pero eso me hizo algún mal en la vida? No mucho. El colegio ES importante, pero también asegúrate de divertirte (aunque te recomiendo que tengas a alguna amiga igual de inteligente como tu tía Satsuki o tu tío Sakurai, así puedes copiar sin problemas)___

**_Chicos (¬¬)_**_  
__Ahora mismo, no haces mucha distinción entre niñas y niños y los ves a todos como amigos(ojala sigas de esa manera hasta los 40,minimo). Es normal. Pero Aki, eso cambiará según te vayas haciendo mayor. Puede que los veas tontos y molestos en los próximos años, pero cuando llegues al instituto, descubrirás que pueden ser bastante amables (pero si son imbéciles, rómpeles la nariz a golpes)___

_Tendrás novio/a cuando seas mayor (¡muy mayor, espero!) y no estaré por aquí para interrogarle sobre sus intenciones. Así que aquí tienes un consejo de tu viejo padre. Es muy difícil describir lo que se siente cuando realmente estás enamorado. Puede que nos recuerdes a tu madre y a mí riendo juntos o abrazados en el sofá, eso es amor verdadero. Diviértete buscándolo.___

_Elige siempre a chicos que sean verdaderos caballeros, educados y respetuosos. Imagínalos tomando el té y charlando con nuestra familia alrededor de nuestra mesa y si piensas que encaja, habrás encontrado a un buen chico._

_También recuerda que no importa a quien escojas, ya sea hombre o mujer, si lo/a elijes bien estarán juntos/as hasta el final, sino míranos a tu madre y a mí.___

_Desgraciadamente, un día te romperán el corazón (si pudiera mataría al desgraciado/a). Duele muchísimo y sentirás como si se acabara el mundo. Pero lo superarás. E incluso si lo vuestro no funciona, trata de ser amable. Aunque recuerda que siempre puede haber confusiones entre las parejas, trata de escuchar (no seas igual de cabezota que yo). Los chicos también tienen sentimientos. Por último, si tienes un mejor amigo/a que siempre está ahí cuando tus novios/as vienen y van, no lo/a subestimes. No lo pases por alto. Puede que le importes de verdad.___

**_Matrimonio_**_  
__A veces sueño con tu boda y me imagino a tu madre llorando mientras te llevo (con mi pistola) al altar y te entrego a tu futuro marido (Tsk!). No podré hacer eso, Aki. Lo siento, cariño. Pero estaré contigo ese día, orgulloso y feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien especial que te quiera y te proteja.___

_Me pregunto si sonará lo que tu llamas "la canción de la familia" (que en realidad es I'll Be There de los Jackson 5). Significa mucho para mí y para mi hermano (el idiota de tu tío Kagami) y mi hermana (tu tía Satsuki), y sé que también significa mucho para ti. Aunque no me veas, estaré contigo el día de tu boda.___

**_Mami_**_  
__Tu madre y tú discutiréis a veces, especialmente cuando seas una adolescente (además porque se parecen demasiado). Por favor, recuerda que te adora y que quiere lo mejor para ti. Dale a tu madre un abrazo cuando esté triste y ayudaos mutuamente cuando viváis momentos malos cuando yo me haya ido. Cuando seas una adolescente puede que pienses que tus amigos lo saben todo y que tu madre se equivoca. Pero ella tendrá que tomar decisiones difíciles por ti y, más que cualquier amigo que tengas nunca, ella se preocupa por ti. Trátala bien.___

**_Familia_**_  
__Nada es más importante que la familia y los valores que nos dan. Nada. Aunque hay veces que pienses que tu tío Kagami es tonto, o que tu tío Tetsu es muy callado, o que tu tío Akashi es muy controlador, sabes que ellos siempre te estarán cuidando.___

**_Amigos_**_  
__Trata a las personas como te gustaría que te tratasen. Sé amable con la gente que te ayude. Abusar de los demás es horrible, no lo hagas nunca. Tampoco quiero que te alejes de los demás por creerte buena en algún deporte, como lo hice yo (creo que serias estupenda en el básquet, después de todo eres mi hija y de la rubia chillona que es tu madre)___

**_Navidades y cumpleaños_**_  
__En tu primera Navidad sin mí, me gustaría que mamá y tú encendierais una vela y pensarais en mí unos minutos. Me encantaría que las dos hicieseis el baile del mono juntas. Saltar y mover el trasero siempre me divirtió mucho. Eso me hace sonreír por encima de todo. También me gustaría que visitaras a tus tíos en esos días. Ellos también lo estarán pasando mal.___

_Le he dado a tu tío Tetsu tus regalos para todos tus cumpleaños. Desearía poder estar allí para verte abrirlos. Espero que te gusten todos porque es difícil imaginarte a los 10, 15 o 20. Me pregunto si te gustará Olcodex y si todavía te harán bailar por el salón._

**_Carrera_**

___Tenías dos años cuando me dijiste que querías ser una "princesa astronauta" para poder llevar vestidos bonitos y buscar nuevos planetas. Puede que ya te hayas dado cuenta de que eso no es posible. Pero muchas cosas SON posibles, cariño. Haz lo que te haga feliz y lo que disfrutes. Si lo haces, de repente la vida parecerá mucho más fácil._

_Puede que necesites empezar diferentes carreras hasta que encuentres la que te gusta, pero la encontrarás. Una vida, una oportunidad._

_No dejes que una lesión te derrote, puedes encontrar una luz en medio del túnel. Sino me crees mirame a mi, después de que me lesione jugando básquet encontré mi camino como policía y no me arrepiento, pude conocer mucha gente nueva._

**_Modales_**_  
__Recuerda siempre decir gracias y por favor. La razón por la que mami y yo te educamos es porque eso te ayudará en muchos momentos de tu vida. Sé siempre respetuosa, especialmente con los mayores (y con tu tío Akashi). Nunca te metas el cuchillo en la boca. Acuérdate de escribir cartas de agradecimiento por los regalos. (Y, por favor, recuerda que los chistes escatológicos son divertidos hasta que tienes cinco años)._

_Si no sabes cómo dar las gracias en alguna situación, pídele ayuda a tu tío Tetsu, él sabe de esas cosas, y NUNCA comas como el bruto de tu tío Kagami._

**_Aprender a conducir_**

___Muchos padres enseñan a conducir a sus hijas y, normalmente, no paran de discutir. Aprende a conducir lo antes posible (pon el mundo a tus pies, como diría tu tío Akashi). También asegúrate de que no es tu madre la que te enseña (es broma, Ryota)._

**_Viajar al extranjero_**_  
__Es un cliché decir que los viajes te abren la mente, pero es la verdad. Viaja tanto como puedas. Pero nunca lo hagas en moto (es demasiado peligroso).También recuerda que los pervertidos asechan a las chicas que viajan solas, así que te recomiendo que viajes con la hija de tus tíos Midorima y Takao, aunque dudo que Midorima la deje ir sola. (¬¬)_

**_Sé feliz_**

___Tú nunca te ríes al 50%, siempre lo haces al 100%. Tu risa inunda todo tu cuerpo y es muy contagiosa. Espero que no lo pierdas nunca. No tiene ningún sentido decirte que no te pongas triste cuando me vaya. Sé que lo estarás, princesa. Y desearía poder estar allí y abrazarte hasta que volvieras a sonreír de nuevo. ¿Te acuerdas la pantera, de peluche, que te compré? Dijiste que lo mantendrías a salvo y que lo abrazarías cuando me echaras de menos. Esa es una gran idea. Te puedes sentir triste y usarlo para superar los obstáculos que se te presenten. O simplemente puedes estar triste. Ya sabes cuál quiero que elijas._

**_Sé caritativa_**

___Por favor, ayuda a los más necesitados. La caridad ha sido buena contigo y conmigo. Probablemente siempre te acuerdes de nuestro viaje a Disneyland, cortesía de tu tío Kagami y de tu tío Tetsu. Pero yo nunca olvidaré los sacrificios que ha hecho la gente para ayudarte a recuperarte de la enfermedad. Por ejemplo, el dinero por parte de tu tío Akashi , los médicos de parte de tu tío Midorima, las noches de cuidados por parte de tu tío Kagami, las flores que te traía tu tío Takao o los pasteles que te traía el tío Murasakibara. Es importante devolverlo. Las buenas opciones alimentan el alma. Nunca olvides que hay gente a la que puedes ayudar._

**_Recuerda tu lema_**

___"Nunca dejes de intentarlo". Puede que recuerdes que te enseñé a decir "rendirse es de perdedores". Me equivoqué varias veces en la vida pero nunca me rendí. Aki, no te rindas nunca._

**_Cree en ti misma_**_  
__En esta vida, mucha gente dice que no puede hacer ciertas cosas (excepto tu tío Akashi, a pesar de que se caso con tu tío Murasakibara se sigue creyendo "absoluto"). Tú gobiernas en tu cabeza. ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Quieres hacerlo? Los grandes retos conllevan riesgos, así que toma decisiones inteligentes. Si quieres algo, casi siempre será posible, así que inténtalo. Estoy seguro de que hay muchas cosas que puedes lograr(o si no puedes hablar con tu tío Tetsu, el sabe mejor que nadie lo que es el esfuerzo y sus recompensas)___

_Sé que me harás sentir orgulloso y que harás algo grandioso en mi memoria. Sé que puedes hacerlo, así que empieza ahora._

**_Y por último…_**_  
__Gracias por ser tú, Aki. Gracias por hacerme el mayor cumplido de todos los tiempos llamándome papá. Tenerte como hija es el mayor honor de mi vida. Gracias por enseñarme más del amor y de la felicidad que cualquier otra persona._

_Disfruta de tu vida. No la desperdicies. Yo te estaré esperando._

_Todo mi amor, para siempre, será para ti, mi princesa, y para mamá._

_Papi xxxxxxxxxx_

**Basada en la carta de Tom Attwater.**

**Fin**

**Notas finales:**

Me gustaria saber si les gusto esta adaptacion o si fue un asco y la unica que llora soy yo TwT

saludos!


End file.
